Dragonball GT 11: Separation
by rylansato
Summary: Even though it has been a time of peace, the Z fighters still train. They met back up after years of not seeing each other to train at the place they trained when they were kids. But like always peace doesn't always last.
1. Reunion

Dragonball GT: Separation

The sun rose from the mountain tops, shining its light across the land. The sun's rays shot through the window and onto Scatter's face. Scatter slowly awoke and sat up. He rubbed his eyes from his blurry eyed vision. Once he could see clearly he leaned over to his left side and kissed his sleeping wife's blue haired head. He slipped out of bed and into the shower. While Scatter was in the shower, Bra awoke. She climbed out of her bed and slipped on a pair of windbreaker pants and a white sleeveless shirt over her naked body. She walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. She walked to the end of the hallway to a set of three doors. She entered the door on her left. It was Kitsune's room She was the oldest but she and Kakarot were born on the same day, only a year apart. Bra walked over to Kitsune's bedside and knelt down beside her 12 year old daughter. She reached up and lightly rubbed the top of Kitsune's head Kitsune opened her eyes with a yawn.

"Hey sweetie, it's time to wake up."

"Ok, mom." Kitsune said.

Bra stood up and walked out of the room. Once she stepped out of her room she looked down and saw a pint size version of herself. Standing at her feet was a blue haired girl no older than 7 holding a teddy bear.

"Hi mommy." Kisa said.

"Hi, honey." Bra said picking up Kisa. "Come on, let's go wake up your brother."

"Ok." Kisa said with a bit of excitement in her mouth.

Bra and Kisa walked into Kakarot's room. Kakarot was still asleep but was sprawled out all over the bed. Kakarot could never keep still while sleeping. He always tossed and turned and ended up in the weirdest positions. Bra let Kisa down.

"Go jump on him." Bra said quietly.

A grin spread across Kisa's face. She ran and jumped onto Kakarot. Kakarot awoke alarmed. He didn't know what was going on. He then realized that his little sister was on top of him.

"Kisa? What are you doing?" Kakarot asked.

"Mom told me to."

Kakarot moved his head to see his mom still standing in the doorway.

"Time to get up dear." Bra said with a smile. "I'll cook breakfast and then we're all going to go train with everybody.

"At the word train, Kakarot leapt out of bed and out of his room. Scatter was walking out of the bedroom when he saw Kakarot running towards him at full speed. Kakarot sped past his father and ran down the stairs. Bra, Kisa and Kitsune all walked up to Scatter. Scatter leaned over and gave Bra a kiss.

"What's got him all excited?" Scatter asked.

"Well we are going to go train with everyone." Bra replied.

"That's true. The kid loves to train." Scatter said.

Meanwhile, Okara and Ion were up and getting ready to meet up with Camino and Pan. Kaiya was getting dressed upstairs while her parents were outside loading the car with their suitcases.

"Are you nervous about meeting up with everyone? We haven't seen anyone since Pan and Camino's wedding." Ion asked.

"A little. It is pretty random for Scatter to call us and ask us to meet up at the place where we all trained." Okara replied.

"Yeah it is."

The ten year old Kaiya walked up to them. She had her shoulder length brown hair in a pony tail. A gym bag hung from her left shoulder. She handed her bag to her father, who put it in the trunk of the car.

"All ready to go?" Ion asked.

Okara and Kaiya nodded.

"Let's get going." Ion said.

They all got into the car and drove off to meet with their friends.

Camino, Pan and Winry were already on their way to the lake. Camino drove the hover car while, Pan was in the passenger seat typing on her laptop. The eight year old Winry was in the back asleep with her headphones on.

"I can't wait to see the gang." Camino said.

"It would be good to see everyone again." Pan said.

Later that day, everybody arrived around the same time. Scatter and Bra got out with their three kids. Camino and Pan stepped out of their vehicle with Winry. Ion and Okara stepped up with Kaiya in tow. Kaiya hid behind her mom's legs. She was a bit shy around the new faces. Winry was being held by Camino. Kakarot and Kitsune stood proudly by their father while their little sister, Kisa stood next to Bra holding her hand. Trunks, Goten, Paris and Marron all showed up in the same vehicle. Then, Leeta showed up. The old friends all hugged each other.

"So what's up first?" Camino asked.

"Eating." All the Saiyans said at once.


	2. Green Star Purple Dragonballs

Later that day

Scatter smiled as he leaned against a tree and watched his kids train in the light of the sunset. Okara came walking up and stood next to Scatter. Kaiya went running from her mother's side and ran to other three. The two long time friends watched their kids spar with one another. Kakarot thought he had the upper hand on Kaiya and jumped in the air to pounce on her but Kaiya knew better and stepped out of the way and Kakarot fell flat on his face. Scatter began to think back when they fought as kids in this very same spot.

FLASHBACK

Okara floated in the air over Scatter, who was covered in dirt and with torn clothes. Scatter had not been able to best Okara all day.

"You were too stupid to know that Jason isn't a bear, he's a character in a horror movie." Okara said.

"Why would I waste my time to see a stupid movie about a bear?" Scatter shot back.

END FLASHBACK

Scatter remembered that Roshi had told them a story about a bear named Jason that lived in the woods around the area where they trained. Okara got the drop on him when she acted scarred and said Jason was behind him. Scatter spun around only to see that nothing was there and Okara kicked him in the back of the head and sent Scatter flying into a tree. Scatter laughed at the memory. The others came up to join. Trunks and Marron's son Gotenks ran out there as well as Winry and Arisa; Paris and Goten's daughter. The parents watched as their children sparred with one another.

Meanwhile, a reflective silver ship enters the Earth's atmosphere. It lands on a desolate section of Earth. Four muscular, pale, green haired guys stepped out of the ship. Two of them wore sea green outfits with clear blue vests. The other two wore blue outfits with clear green vests. They shared the appearance of a human but weren't in the least.

"All clear, your highness." One said in his raspy voice.

Then a tall, slender, white haired female stepped out of the ship. She had turquoise colored eyes. She wore a turquoise and white one piece skirt with shoulders that over hung the sleeves. Her right sleeve was turquoise while the left was white. Her knee high boots were white as well. She walked out of the ship with an imperial strut. She looked around.

"This will have to do." She said.

"Empress Shiva, this is the only planet that we could find that would match our qualifications." One of them said.

"Thank you, Fubuki." Shiva said. "Yuki, bring me the Dragonballs."

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he ran into the ship.

"Tosho. Hyozan. Secure the perimeter." Shiva ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." They said in unison.

The two of them walked off as Yuki brought a white case to his empress. Shiva took the case and opened it, revealing a set of seven purple green star Dragonballs. She dumped them on the ground. These balls were not only purple and have green stars but some of the stars were missing. The balls glowed.

"Arise, Dragon." She yelled.

The balls glowed brighter then exploded in a flash of light sending out a beam of energy. The beam snaked its way into the darkening sky. The energy then turned into a dragon. Portions of the dragon peaked out from the dark, overcast clouds.

Meanwhile, the Z fighters were confused why the sky had turned black all of a sudden and why there was a dragon in the sky.

"What is going on?" Okara asked.

"It looks like someone had used the Dragonballs to summoned Shinron." Scatter said.

"How can that be? There aren't any Dragonballs to use." Ion said.

"I got nothin'." Scatter said.

"Tell me your wishes." The dragon said in its menacing deep voice.

"My world was destroyed and I would like this planet to be turned to ice just like my home world." Shiva said.

"Your wish cannot be granted." The dragon replied.

"What? Why not?" Shiva demanded.

"The number of stars on the balls does not meet the requirements of your wish. You only have 14 stars and 28 are needed."

"How can I get the other 14 stars?"

"A star regenerates after one year."

"I'd have to wait 14 years before I could get all the stars?"

"That is correct."

"Can I wish for half of the planet be turned to ice?" Shiva asked.

"You can."

"Then I wish for half of the planet to be turned to ice."

The dragon's red eyes glowed then the desert ground beneath them turned to snow and ice. Then the body of the dragon glowed yellow then returned to the balls. The balls then turned to stone and lied at Shiva's feet. Shiva returned the stone balls to its case.

"With the planet only half ice we will only live as half as long. It will only delay the inevitable unless we can turn this whole planet to ice." Fubuki said.

"I know that. It's better than nothing." Shiva said. "Atleast this will buy us some time to get at least 14 more stars to wish for the other half."

"How do we do that?" Yuki asked.

"I felt a temporal disturbance when we landed. Something on this planet has the ability to slow down time. If I can get to it I might be able to cause it to create a temporal distortion where we can travel through time." Shiva said.

"How do we find this temporal disturbance?" Yuki asked.

"The closer we get to it, the stronger the feeling becomes. Now, let's go find this disturbance." Shiva said.

The five of them leapt into the air and headed towards the temporal disturbance.

"What was that all about?" Camino asked.

"I'm not sure. It looked like Shinron but it couldn't be Shinron." Trunks said.

Just then Goten came running out of the beach house.

"Hey guys, I think you might want to see this." He said.

The others ran inside to a news reporter standing in the middle of a snowy field.

"As you can see behind me, there are cactus plants covered in snow. This used to be the Thousand Acre Desert and now as you can see it's a frozen tundra."

"What is going on?" Marron asked.

"I'm not sure but I bet Dende will know. Let's get to the Lookout." Scatter said.

The whole group ran outside. Kisa hopped onto Scatter's shoulders as he leapt into the air. Kisa knew how to fly but she was a bit tired and wanted to rest on her dad's shoulders. The others followed suite and took to the air. Winry and Kaiya had just learned how to fly, so they were pretty excited they got to do so. They all flew fast to see Dende at the Lookout.


	3. Battling An Ice Queen

Shiva and her followers reached the Lookout first. They landed and looked around the floating fortress.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think this planet had anything like this." Shiva said.

Dende and Mr. Popo walked out from the main building. They approached the new comers with caution.

"Can I help you guys?" Dende nervously asked.

"Do you have something here that has anything to do with slowing time down or speeding it up?" Shiva asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Dende asked.

"I have my reasons." Shiva said.

"Then I can't help you."

Hyozan walked up and grabbed Dende by his robes and lifted him into the air.

"Tell us or else."

"HYOZAN!" Shiva shouted.

The subordinate looked to his empress.

"Put him down."

He reluctantly put down the Namekian guardian.

"We don't need him to tell us. I'll find it. It would've been easier for him to tell us but now we have to do it the hard way." Shiva said.

Shiva began to walk towards the main building. Her feelings of the temporal distortions were getting stronger as she entered the building. She casually walked around the inside figuring out where the distortions were coming from. Dende stood in the door way and ran towards her but was grabbed by Yuki and held back. Shiva walked towards a wooden door and opened it. The room inside was an endless white setting.

"She found the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Mr. Popo said.

The others including Dende and Mr. Popo followed her into the continuous room.

"This is the temporal distortion I felt." Shiva said.

At that moment gold bio electric energy began to dance around her. She clinched her fists and a green field surrounded her. The entire Lookout began to shake. The living area inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber began to crumble in on itself.

"She'll destroy the Lookout." Dende said.

The green field surrounding Shiva began to expand. Dende and Mr. Popo wrenched themselves free and ran out of the room. They ran outside onto the tile platform with the green field at their heels. The two of them leapt off of the Lookout's edge. Mr. Popo grabbed hold of Dende as he flew down below to Korin's Tower. As soon as they landed Korin and Yajirobe came running to them.

"What is going on, Dende?" Korin asked.

"I'm not sure. Some girl is destroying the Lookout from within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Dende replied.

Then without warning, the four of them were knocked off their feet by a giant explosion. They all ran to the side and pressed themselves against the railing looking up to where the lookout once was. In its place was a green energy field. Dende could see four figures floating around it.

Meanwhile, the Z fighters felt the shockwave from the explosion.

"I feel as if something terrible has happened." Okara said.

"Agreed. We need to hurry." Goten said.

Scatter nodded. "Everybody grab hold."

Everyone placed a hand on one another. Scatter touched his forehead with his index and middle fingers and the Z fighters disappeared from their spot and simultaneously reappeared where the Lookout used to be.

"Why didn't we do that before?" Ion asked.

"You know, I really didn't think about it." Scatter replied taking Kisa off his shoulders who floated over to her mother.

"Where's the Lookout?" Marron asked.

They all looked in shock as they saw the giant green energy field where the Lookout used to be. Shiva and her followers flew over to the newly arrived Z fighters.

"Who are you?" Shiva asked.

"That's my line." Scatter shot back. "And what did you do to the Lookout?"

"I've turned it into my own time rift." Shiva said.

"Why did you do that?" Trunks asked.

"Well first, it was fun. And second, I need it for my plan to turn this planet into my own ice planet. I'll use it to go back in time to recharge the Green Star Dragonballs. Then once I return this planet will be mine. Only people like us will survive the severe winter that is in store for this planet. Unfortunately it is only me and my four followers. Everyone else will die." Shiva said.

"Why did you pick this planet? Why not some uninhabited moon?" Trunks asked.

"This planet is the only one we came across that fits our needs. And your arctic land isn't enough for us to survive we need an entire planet and we have chosen this one."

"So you decide for yourselves and not consider the people of this planet?" Scatter demanded.

"Yeah pretty much." Shiva replied. "Plus, the beings on this planet are inferior."

Kisa noticed her dad's fists were clinched tightly.

"I'll show you inferior." Scatter said as his eyes began to change color. In a burst of energy Scatter's hair lifted and turned gold.

Kisa looked at her father in astonishment. "Mommy, daddy's hair turned yellow."

Bra had just realized that Kisa had never seen her father go Super Saiyan before. Scatter shot towards Shiva and began his fight with her. Trunks, Goten, Ion, Leeta, Okara, Pan and Bra followed suite in turning into Super Saiyans. Camino powered up to Kaioken.

"Marron. Paris. Take the children to Korin's Tower." Bra said.

The two of them nodded then turned around and took the children to the tower below them. They all landed on the deck but continued to watch the battle above.

Scatter threw punches and kicks at Shiva's head but the ice empress dodged them. Camino flew up behind her with his hands clinched together and brought them down onto Shiva's head. Shiva fell fast towards the ground but regained her stability and headed back towards her opponents. Trunks and Goten teamed up against Yuki. They threw their attacks at him but none of them connected. Yuki grabbed both of them by their necks and slammed them into each other. The two half Saiyans lost their Super Saiyan look and fell from the skies. They both slammed into the top of Korin's tower and whet through the roof. It scared the occupants inside. Okara and Pan flew around Tosho firing energy blasts. Tosho knocked away the blasts and fired his arm blaster at his opponents. One of them hit Okara. She was stunned for a second but during that second Hyozan came from fighting Leeta and Bra and kicked her in the back. The full blooded Saiyan woman crashed into the side of Korin's Tower. Tosho roundhouse kicked Pan across the face. She spun around and retaliated with a yellow energy blast from her left hand. Tosho was hit in the chest but was barely fazed by it. He flew to her and grabbed her by her neck and began to squeeze. Camino saw this and broke off his attack from Shiva to help his wife. Tosho didn't see Camino coming and was hit in the back with Camino's Akanamiha wave. Tosho let go of Pan and was sent spiraling down towards the ground. Ion battled with Fubuki. They dodged each other's attacks. Fubuki threw a fist at Ion, istead of pulling it back he opened his hand and fired an energy blast into the side of Ion's head. Ion stopped his attack and held the side of his head. Fubuki took advantage and kicked Ion in the chin. Ion flew upwards but Fubuki was already waiting for him. He backhanded Ion, sending him plummeting towards the ground. Leeta and Bra had no luck against Hyozan. The two Saiyan women fired energy beams at Hyozan who flew around avoiding their attacks. With none of their attacks landing, Bra decided to go in close range attacks. Bra flew in with a kick but Hyozan grabbed her by her ankle and threw her into the oncoming Leeta. Kitsune watched as her parents and the others were getting beaten. She leapt into the sky not listening to the objections of her siblings. She powered up to Super Saiyan and punched Hyozan across the face. Hyozan didn't even see it coming. He spun around and kicked Kitsune across the face. She began to fall backward. Her golden hair faded back to its brown color. Hyozan grabbed her by her orange gi. He lifted his other hand into the air and an orange energy ball formed around it.

"DADDY!" Kitsune called.

Scatter took his attention off of Shiva and looked over to his daughter.

"Oh no, Kitsune." He said as he sped to his daughter's aid.

Shiva fired a green energy ball at Kitsune. Scatter kicked Hyozan in the ribs causing him to let go of the Saiyan's daughter. Just as he let go, Shiva's energy blast hit Kitsune in the back. Kitsune began to fall. Hyozan fired one of his energy balls and threw it at Kitsune. Scatter grabbed the unconscious Kitsune and looked up to see Hyozan's attack heading towards them. Scatter spun around and took the full impact of the attack. Bra flew up and uppercut Hyozan allowing Scatter to take Kitsune to safety. Bra and Leeta distanced themselves from their five opponents. Shiva looked back at the fluctuating green energy field.

"Come on, let's go." Shiva ordered.

The five of them stopped their attack and flew towards the energy field. The Z fighters watched as they're opponents disappeared into the field. Trunks and Goten recovered from their injuries and Ion had joined them from the ground below. Scatter turned to Dende.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She caused the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to explode and that created that field." Dende replied.

"Tell us about the Green Star Dragonballs." Camino said.

"I don't know anything about Green Star Dragonballs."

Just then, the air was filled with King Kai's voice.

"Scatter, I have information about the Green Star Dragonballs."

"Go ahead, King Kai."

"They were created by Namekian named Charr. He wasn't an evil Namek or anything like that but he lived on another planet. The difference about these Dragonballs are that, they don't scatter when a wish is made and not only that but you can make twenty-eight wishes on them."

"Twenty-eight?" Okara asked.

"Yes, after each wish a star will disappear. However the catch is that not all wishes take just one star. Some wishes will take some of the stars, half of them or even all of them. It depends on the wish."

"Is that the reason why only half of the planet is covered in ice?" Trunks asked.

"Yes. Shiva only had fourteen stars. She needs all twenty-eight of them."

"So what does time have anything to do with this?"

"After a year, a star will return. Since Shiva has no stars she'd have to wait twenty-eight years before all of the stars return. Unfortunately for her, not only can she not wait for the stars to return but her species thrives on cold. The colder it is the better. Not only that, but the entire planet has to be cold. If she were to be on a desert planet, she'd die within a few days. With some coldness to a planet will prolong her life. Half of a planet isn't enough to sustain her life. In order for her to live a full life by her species' standards, an entire planet would have to be arctic."

"I get it. So in order to get around waiting for the stars to return, she created this temporal rift to go back in time to get more stars." Trunks said.

"You catch on quick." King Kai commented.

"So she went back into the past. The question is where?" Goten asked.

"And when?" Bra stated.

"King Kai, are you able to tell us where she went?" Ion asked.

"I'm picking up her life energy but it's faint due to the time traveling. She is in the past about sixty years ago."

"Sixty years ago. That's even before Bulma met Kakarot." Scatter said.

"Why did she go back that far?" Okara asked.

"The time rift is constantly fluctuating. She has no control over when and where she'll appear."

"If we follow her back, would you be able to tell us when to leap through it?"

"Yes."

"Let's do it." Camino said.


	4. A Battle in the Past

The others agreed. With the exception of Marron, Paris, Korin, Yajirobe, Dende and Mr. Popo, the others stood outside of the time rift's barrier.

"Tell us, when, King Kai." Scatter said.

King Kai began to laugh hysterically. "That was a good one, Scatter."

Scatter sighed. "No pun intended."

King Kai stood by while waiting for the moment to send them through. "And…now."

The Z fighters leapt through the field. An instant later they appeared 60 years earlier.

"Wow, I feel great." Goten said.

"Yeah like we never fought a few moments ago." Leeta said.

"I'm guessing that is because we went through time. Because we went through time, the time quickly passed through us, healing our bodies. Just like the Green Star Dragonballs." Trunks said.

They looked around and saw the same time field where the Lookout used to be. Apparently the time rift had enveloped the Lookout in this time too. Korin's Tower was still in the same place.

"Where do we start looking? Okara asked.

"I can sense a strong power level coming from over in that direction." Scatter said pointing to the East.

"Are you sure that's them? Could it be someone else?" Ion asked.

"The only other person that could be is Kami but he is on Korin's Tower. There is no one of this time with that high of a power level." Scatter replied. "Let's go after it."

The Z fighters flew off in the direction of the strong power source.

Shiva and her followers flew through the air looking at the scenery.

"It's so peaceful here. We could make this time into the ice planet." Yuki said.

"It's possible but we run the risk of eventually running into ourselves in the future and causing trouble with the space time continuum and possibly destroying the entire universe." Shiva said.

"Well too bad you won't get the chance." A voice said behind them.

They turned around to see the Z fighters behind them.

"How did you find us?" Tosho asked.

"We're that good." Camino said.

"No matter. You'll die here in the past and won't be able to stop us." Shiva said.

"We'll see about that." Scatter said as he began to power up.

His eyes changed color then his hair stood up and turned gold. Blue bio electric energy danced all around him. The others powered up as well. Camino used his Kaioken abilities. Winry just like her father was able to do the Kaioken attack. Winry also had Saiyan blood in her but was unable to go Super Saiyan yet. Kakarot, Kitsune, Arisa, Gotenks, and Kaiya all turned into Super Saiyans as well. Kisa was the only one unable to change yet. All of the fighters shot towards their enemies.

Shiva fought Scatter and Camino while her minions fought the others. Tosho grabbed the punch thrown by Ion and was thrown to the side. Yuki and Hyozan were surrounded by the children of the Z fighters. Gotenks and Arisa put their hands together. Blue energy began to form and grow between the four hands.

"KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE…" The two of them chanted in unison.

"Oh I don't think so." Yuki said as he began to fly towards them.

Yuki kicked Gotenks in the chest and hit Arisa in the face with his clasped fists. Arisa flew up into the air while Gotenks was flying horizontally. Kisa appeared in front of Yuki and punched him in the face. Yuki rubbed the spot where he was hit. He turned back to Kisa and began to laugh. His hand shot out and grabbed Kisa by the throat. He began to squeeze. Kisa grabbed at the hand trying to get Yuki to release but it was to no avail.

"H..h.h.h help me." She squeaked.

Then Yuki was kicked in the back of the head which caused him to release Kisa. Kisa looked to her savior and it was Kakarot and Kitsune, both in their Super Saiyan forms. Kisa hovered there catching her breath. Kakarot hugged his little sister.

"We look out for each other, sis." He said.

Kisa smiled.

"Now it's time we took care of this guy. The three siblings turned and faced Yuki. Kakarot and Kitsune stood next to each other while Kisa stood in between them but behind them. Kakarot and Kitsune put their hands to their sides and Kisa put her hands next to theirs.

"KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE-HAAA!"

The three of them shot the blue beam at Yuki who had no time to react. He was engulfed in the beam and dissolved.

"YUKI!" Shiva yelled.

"Don't turn your back on us." Camino said.

"Oh don't worry." A voice said behind him.

He turned around to see Shiva behind him.

"What in the…" Shiva kicked Camino in the jaw sending him into the air. Scatter flew up and swung at Shiva but she dodged the attack and retaliated with a roundhouse kick to Scatter's chest. Okara flew up and uppercut Shiva. Shiva didn't see it coming and was annoyed that she let her guard down.

"Damn that stupid…"

"Stupid what? Were you about to call me a monkey?" Okara asked.

Okara shot forward and began her assault on Shiva. She kicked and punched Shiva all over. Shiva did her best to dodge the attacks but Okara landed a few hits. Okara finished her attack with a front flip with her right leg coming down and hitting Shiva on the top of her head with her heal. Shiva flew down past Tosho who was up against Bra, Winry and Ion. Ion and Bra came in from the sides while Winry charged in from the front. Tosho grabbed both Ion and Bra and kicked Winry in the face. He then threw Bra and Ion away from him.

"You got nothin'."

"I'll show you nothin'." A voice said above him.

Tosho looked up to see Winry.

"KAIOKEN ATTACK!"

She flew down and punched Tosho across the face. She came around again and hit Tosho in the face again. She then flew down then up, uppercutting him into the air. She flew past him then backhanded him towards the ground. She flew down and landed before Tosho hit. She raised her hand and caught Tosho's body. She then dropped him.

"My daddy taught me that attack." She said.

"Well good for him." Tosho said as he slowly started to get up.

"He taught me this one too."

She spread her arms out to the sides and red energy began to form around her hands.

"AAAA-KAAA-NAAA-MIII-HAAA"

She slammed her hands together and fired a red energy beam at the unprepared Tosho. Nothing was left of Shiva's minion.

"Damn it all to hell." Shiva said as she watched Tosho turn into nothingness. "Fubuki, Hyozan. We're leaving."

"I doubt it." Scatter said.

"Kamehameha."

Scatter shot his kamehameha wave towards Shiva.

Shiva slammed her hands to the ground.

"Hyouro."

Multiple walls of ice shot from the ground, all around the Z fighters. The blue beam hit the wall and dissipated.

Shiva, Hyozan and Fubuki took off heading for the Temporal Displacement Field.

"Where are we going this time?" Fubuki asked.

"We're going to the future." Shiva said.


	5. The Future

"Let's go guys. We gotta follow them." Ion said.

The Z fighters took to the air after their opponents. Shiva, Hyozan and Fubuki were flying fast towards the time rift. Shiva looked at a device on her wrist.

"We need to speed it up if we plan to make it in time." Shiva said.

"Why's that, my queen?" Fubuki asked.

"I plan to make it back to the time when we first left." Shiva replied.

The three of them shot into the green temporal field without slowing up. Moments later, the Z fighters arrived. They stopped right before hitting the field.

"Do you think they went in?" Okara asked.

"Where else would they've gone?" Camino said.

"Let's go." Scatter said.

They flew into the temporal field and moments later they arrived to an unexpected scene. Earth was now an ice planet.

"What the hell?" Scatter said.

"How far did we go?" Trunks asked.

"Scatter, this is King Kai. You guys went too far into the future. You are now thirty years in the future from when you first met Shiva." King Kai said.

"Damn it."

"Well, let's go back and take care of them in the past." Leeta said.

"I agree. Let's go back." Camino said.

The Z fighters prepared themselves to go through the field when out of nowhere Goten was hit in the back with an energy blast. The fighters turned around to see Shiva and her followers.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Shiva said.

"Sorry, I had to have my tail primped." Scatter said.

Shiva raised her right hand and a blue ball formed between her fingers.

"Kori Hakai Shuuha." She yelled as she fired the blue beam from her hand.

The fighters scrambled but Scatter was hit by the beam. He instantly turned to ice. The others looked in shock. Bra flew up and uppercut the unsuspecting Shiva. Blue blood leaked from the corner of Shiva's mouth. Camino, Goten and Trunks shot energy balls at Fubuki while Hyozan was exchanging punches and kicks with Ion, Okara, and Leeta. The children fighters stood near Scatter's frozen body as if they were protecting him. Hyozan grabbed the Super Saiyan Leeta by the head and threw her into Ion. He then kicked Okara across the face. Hyozan flew over and kicked the unwary Trunks. Goten took his attention off of Fubuki who shoved an energy ball into his stomach. Goten flew into Camino who caught him before knocking them both out of the air. They both looked up to see the feet of Hyozan and Fubuki. The two Z fighters were kicked in the head and flew in separate directions to avoid the attacks. Hyozan and Fubuki looked to each other deciding those two weren't any threat and turned their attention to the frozen Scatter and the children surrounding him. They smiled as if it was going to be easy to get past them. They shot forward at high speeds. The two of them powered up for an attack but were blinded by a bright yellow light. They shielded their eyes from the light. The children didn't know what was going on either. The ice began to break and fall away. Everybody stopped their fighting to see what was going on. Then the ice shattered revealing a Super Saiyan 3 Scatter.

"You're all in for it now." Scatter said.

Fubuki and Hyozan shot in to fight Scatter. However they both were stopped in their tracks by Scatter who grabbed them by their throats.

"Kamehameha."

Scatter shot a kamehameha wave out of each hand into Hyozan and Fubuki. The two of them were vaporized by the blue wave. Scatter turned his attention to Shiva. He teleported in front of her and backhanded her. She came back with a roundhouse kick that Scatter blocked. He grabbed her by the head and threw her up into the air. He then put his hands to his side and gathered his ki.

"KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE…"

Shiva pulled a small cube from her belt and threw it at the Z fighters. The cube exploded creating a blinding white light. It was her equivalent to the Solar Flare. While the fighters were distracted she took off for the temporal field. Scatter regained his vision and noticed Shiva wasn't anywhere nearby.

"After her. She's probably heading towards the field." Scatter said.

The fighters flew off after Shiva.

The ice queen arrived at the temporal field. She looked at the device on her wrist.

"I'll go back a day before me, Fubuki and Hyozan arrive from the past." Shiva said to herself. "Although I do run the risk of running into my past self but I'll deal with that when the time comes. According to this I need to go back in ten seconds."

After waiting for those ten seconds, she then shot into the field. Moments later, the Z fighters arrived.

"Damn it, she went in again." Camino said.

"King Kai, we need to go back before Shiva arrives. Can you tell us when to leap through?" Scatter asked.

"Yeah I can do that. You need to go through the field right...now." King Kai said.

The Z fighters flew into the field.

Meanwhile, the Z fighters of the past flew through the field after Shiva and her followers. Just as they went in, the present Z fighters came out. They looked around.

"Trunks, do you know when we are?" Scatter asked.

"Judging by the area, we are in the present. Right after we left."

They landed on Korin's Tower. Scatter had finally powered down from his Super Saiyan 3 form. The others had powered down into their normal states before they returned to the present.

"What happened, you guys? You left only a few seconds ago." Yajirobe said.

"Good call, Trunks." Goten said.

"Shiva is headed back to this time. We managed to defeat her followers but not her. She escaped and is headed here." Scatter said. "I'm not sure how much time we have left but I have a plan that involves using the Green Star Dragonballs."


	6. The Plan

"So that's the plan?" Okara asked.

"Yeah, I just hope that it works out the way we plan." Scatter said.

"Well, it won't." A voice said from outside.

They looked out and saw Shiva floating there. Shiva raised her hand to chest level and fired. The Z fighters scattered and engaged Shiva for the final battle. Scatter powered up to Super Saiyan 3 while the other Saiyans powered up to either their first level Super Saiyan forms or their ascended Saiyan forms. Shiva powered up as well. She flew around firing energy blasts. She flew around so fast that she looked like she was in multiple places at once. The Z fighters couldn't keep up with her. Kisa stood on top of Korin's Tower watching the battle, feeling helpless. She was actually tracking Shiva with her eyes. She was beginning to see a pattern in Shiva's movements. The other Z fighters were getting beat. Kisa clinched her fists and let out a powerful scream. Her eyes turned green and her blue hair turned gold. She shot up and punched Shiva across the face. Shiva shot out of control away from the fighters. She then gained control and stared down her attacker. Kisa returned the stare. The other fighters looked in awe at the newly transformed Super Saiyan.

"Way to go, sis." Kakarot said.

Bra and Scatter smiled at their youngest daughter.

"Gotta love our family." Scatter said.

Bra nodded.

"Now, I'm going to finish you all." Shiva said as she raised her hands above her head.

A pink ball formed between her hands. She then threw it into the air and it exploded. Tiny pink balls surrounded the Z fighters.

"This is my Sakura Fubuki attack."

The tiny pink balls began to fly around and hit the Z fighters, exploding on contact. One of the balls hit Pan in the chest. She dropped out of the air and slammed into Korin's Tower. She was unconscious. Scatter and Camino saw Pan hit the tower. They looked to each other and nodded. Scatter raised his hands above his head with his right in front of his left.

"Masenko-ha!"

Scatter shot a yellow beam from his hands that hit Shiva in the face. He then touched his forehead with his index and middle fingers. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Shiva. He wrapped his left arm around Shiva and used his right hand to cover Shiva's mouth. Camino shot by and snatched the bag that hung from Shiva's belt containing the case of the Green Star Dragonballs. Camino hovered in the sky pulling the Dragonballs from their case while Shiva struggled to wrestle herself free. Camino threw the seven balls into the air.

"Arise, Dragon." Camino yelled.

The balls glowed and yellow energy shot from the balls. Moments later a dragon appeared.

"State your wish."

"I wish for Goku to appear here on Earth to help us with this battle." Camino yelled.

"This wish will require 17 of your 28 stars. Your wish is my command."

The dragon's eyes glowed red as it granted the wish. Shiva then wrestled herself free from Scatter's grasp.

"NOOOOO!" She yelled.

In a flash of light Goku appeared. Everyone looked in admiration at the legendary Saiyan.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Goku said.

Scatter flew over to the guy that practically raised him.

"It's good to see you, Kakarot."

"Same here, Scatter."

"Is he who I'm named after?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes he is." Bra said.

"Dad?" Goten said with tears about to break away from his eyes.

"Goten, you've grown into a handsome man. I'm proud of you son. I'm proud of you all."

The Z fighters all surrounded Goku. Their reunion was cut short by Shiva.

"I hate you all." Shiva said.

"Dragon, I want to become stronger than these fighters."

"Your wish will require 9 stars of your 11 remaining stars. It shall be done."

The dragon's eyes glowed red again and Shiva glowed in a green light. She looked over herself in approval.

"I feel stronger." She said.

Shiva turned her gaze to the dragon.

"Great job. I am done with you for the moment."

The dragon returned to the balls. The glow of the seven balls dimmed to nonexistence and fell from the sky. The Z fighters looked at Shiva.

"Looks like we've got work to do." Goku said.

"Yeah and it looks like that Super Saiyan 3 won't cut it but maybe Super Saiyan 4 will." Scatter said.

Scatter and Goku powered up. The other fighters could feel their rising power levels of the two Saiyans. In a flash of light the two of them stood as Super Saiyan 4s. Red fur covered their bodies and their brown tails were also red. The two of them looked similar with the exception of their outfit not to mention Goku's yellow eyes and Scatter's color changing eyes. Their tails flowed with the wind. They looked powerful.

"I wish I could do that." Okara said.

"Let's go get her." Goku said.

The Z fighters began their assault. However, due to Shiva's wish, she was able to become stronger than the Z fighters. She kept up with the power of all the super Saiyans including Scatter and Goku. Scatter flew up and threw punches and kicks at Shiva. Goku came up and slammed his fists into the back of Shiva's head. That sent Shiva plummeting towards the ground. She smashed into the ground with an explosion of dirt and rock. The Z fighters landed and continued their attack. Shiva blocked and countered the attacks. Trunks and Goten came in from both sides firing energy blasts at the arctic princess. She grabbed Trunks by the neck and kicked Goten in the face. She then threw Trunks into the oncoming Ion. Okara, Bra, Leeta, and Kitsune flew in from all sides but Shiva spun around so quickly that it looked like she created an energy shield. The four female Saiyans bounced off the shield. Camino and Winry powered up to their Kaioken forms and attacked Shiva. Goku was surprised that Winry could use the Kaioken ability.

"She can do it too? That's amazing."

"Like father, like daughter." Scatter said.

Winry and Camino didn't last long against the super powered alien. Kisa, Kakarot and Arisa shot in but weren't able to get an attack off before getting hit with Shiva's Kori Hakai Shuuha. The three Saiyan children were frozen solid. Goku and Scatter shot in again from behind. Shiva jumped down and landed on her hands. She then kicked her feet out and hit Goku and Scatter in the face. The two of them flew back and landed on their feet. Blood leaked out from Scatter's lip.

"So what's her deal?" Goku asked.

"She wants to turn the planet into her own ice planet not caring about the inhabitants."

"Things never change."

"We've chased her all through out time. That's what that green field is where the Lookout used to be."

"She's strong."

"She's become stronger with that damn wish she made."

"We need to do something that gets around the wish."

"Do fusion." Camino yelled.

"Fusion?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Scatter said. "We can do fusion and beat her with our combined forms. I'm the only option since I'm the only other one that can transform into a Super Saiyan 4."

"Let's do it." Goku said.

"Remember we'll only have fifteen minutes to finish this once we fuse." Scatter said.

Goku nodded. The two of them spaced themselves apart and stuck out their arms opposite of each other. Shiva looked back and saw them getting ready to do the fusion dance.

"I don't think so." She said as she flew towards them.

"No. I'm the one that doesn't think so." Camino said kicking Shiva in the face at the last second.

Scatter and Goku rotated their arms as they got closer. Camino fought off Shiva to give Scatter and Goku time to do the fusion dance. Shiva flew at him but Camino dodged. He spun around and a red energy ball formed in his hand. He threw it and hit Shiva in the back. Shiva slammed into a nearby tree.

"Fuuuu-sion…HA!"

Their fingertips touched and in a bright flash of light their bodies fused to one another. The other fighters saw the new Super Saiyan 4. Kisa, Kakarot and Arisa broke free from their icy prisons and saw the new fighter.

"Who's that?" Kakarot asked.

"It's Goku and Scatter fused together." Trunks said. "I'm not sure what name they would use."

Shiva stood up and faced her Super Saiyan 4 opponent.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't thought that far ahead." The Saiyan said with the combined voice of Scatter and Goku.

"Not only does it have their voices but it's got both of their personalities." Bra said.

"It doesn't matter. You're not going to last long. I'm going to finish you."

Shiva shot forward at an incredible speed and threw a punch at the Saiyan. The Saiyan disappeared and Shiva's momentum took her into a boulder. The Saiyan reappeared behind her.

"Nice try." He said. "Hello, are you napping. I could've sworn you said something about hitting me."

Shiva shot to her feet and stared down the Saiyan. The Saiyan lunged forward and kneed Shiva in the face multiple times then flipped in the air and kicked her in the face. The Saiyan landed nearby. Shiva spit out her blue blood onto the ground. The blood turned a plant to ice. Shiva stood up and wiped the blood off her face. The Saiyan looked at Shiva as if she wasn't a threat anymore. His hands were down at his sides.

"Give up or be destroyed." The Saiyan said.

"I'll die before I do that." Shiva spat.

"You got that right."

Red energy formed around the Saiyan's hands. He brought his hands over next to his right hip. He combined both energy balls into one giant one between his hands. Shiva leapt at the Saiyan.

"Kamehameha times 100" The Saiyan said as he fired the red beam at Shiva.

Shiva couldn't deflect or dodge the attack. She was too close. All she could see and hear was the red color and the howl of the powerful kamehameha wave. She was caught and began to break up then finally she dissolved in the beam. The green temporal field disappeared and the Lookout returned to it's place in the sky. The Saiyan lowered his hands and then separated into his Scatter and Goku components.

"That was fun." Goku said.

"Yeah it was."

The other Z fighters ran up to them.

"Daddy." Kisa yelled still in her Super Saiyan form.

She leapt into her dads arms and hugged him tightly.

"Kisa, I want you to meet Kakarot. He and Chi Chi pretty much raised me."

Kisa stuck out her hand and Goku lightly shook it.

"You're a Super Saiyan too?" Goku asked.

Kisa nodded proudly.

"Gotta love the family." Goku said.

He looked around to see the children of the other Z fighters. He saw a girl standing next to Goten. Goten looked down at his daughter.

"Arisa, this is your Grandpa Goku." Goten said.

Arisa slightly hid behind her father but then after a moment she ran out and hugged her grandfather. It reminded Goten of the time he met his father for the first time when he was 7. Goku powered down as well as Scatter. It was an emotional time for the fighters. They hadn't seen Goku since he left with Shinron all those years ago.

"Well, it was nice to see you all again but I have to get going." Goku said.

The Z fighters stood silent. They didn't want him to go but they knew that he must.

"Remember to protect this planet and its inhabitants." Goku said as he began to levitate off the ground.

"Goodbye, dad." Goten said waving.

"Goodbye, son."

The others yelled goodbye in unison as they waved.

"I love you all." Goku said as he got higher and higher and eventually out of sight.

Pan woke up from her unconscious state when she thought she heard her grandpa's voice.

"Grandpa?" She said looking to the sky.

Vegeta walked out of his gravity room wiping the sweat off of his body with a towel. He stopped in mid stride and looked around.

"Kakarot?"

Gohan was walking into his house when he stopped as well.

"Father?"

All around the world, Tien, Chouzu, Yamcha, Master Roshi, and Krillin all stopped what they were doing and looked to the sky.

"Goku?" They all said in unison.

Later that day, the Z fighters stood on the beach where they were at the beginning of their adventure.

"You mean to tell me that Grandpa was really here?" Pan asked with tears streaming from her eyes. "I didn't even get to see him."

Camino held his wife close to him while the little Winry came up and hugged her.

"It's ok, Mommy. You'll see him again."

Pan smiled at her daughter's comment.

"That was a hell of a ride." Scatter said.

"After that, I'm going to need a vacation." Trunks said.

"Like you do anything at work anyway." Goten said.

The group laughed.

"So what now?" Marron asked.

"We eat." Ion said.

"That's right. We haven't eaten for at least 90 years." Scatter said.

They all began to walk into the beach house.

"Hey, remember when we had that big party and dad ate that real spicy croquet and ended up drinking barbeque sauce to stop the burning." Goten said.

"Yeah I do." Scatter said. "He ate a lot of weird things. He did eat the stick of butter on more than one occasion."

They walked into the beach house talking about all the times they had with Goku.

The End.


End file.
